1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to the field of aircraft interior equipment. More specifically, the invention relates to a multi-configurable base for securement of seats, tables and other aircraft interior equipment.
2. Description of the Related Art
Aircraft seats are generally configured to absorb dynamic loads (e.g., during an emergency landing or a crash), as collapsing of the seats in response to dynamic loads may cause serious injury to the occupants. Several designs for seat bases have heretofore been disclosed to enable the seats to better absorb such loads. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 7,182,403 to Williamson et al. discloses a seat base having angled leg members which aid the base rails of the seat absorb energy during a dynamic event.
Some aircraft seats may be arranged in multiple configurations. For example, U.S. patent application Ser. No. 12/048,646 by Kennedy et al. discloses a base for aircraft seats that has a support link sweeping out a lateral arc. The base is rigidly affixed to the frame, and the frame is mounted on the aircraft floor by a pin and clevis attachment. The configuration of the seat base in Kennedy ('646) may be altered by securing the base to the aircraft floor by floor tracking means instead of the pin and clevis attachment. Or, for example, the configuration of the base may be altered by replacing the rigidly mounted base with a swiveling sub-base having a thrust bearing.